Nessie's School Days
by SisterOfAnElvenWannabe
Summary: Renesme gets a letter from hogwarts. What will happen? How will they react? I am horrible at summarys this is my first fanfic. set after BD and during POA
1. Chapter 1

Renesme gets a letter from Hogwarts What will happen? My first fan fictionDisclaimer: Me (Dancing around singing) I own twilight and harry potter! I own twilight and harry potter! Harry: Shoves veritaserum down my throat Me: I don't own twilight or harry potter.Chapter 1: the letter

"Renesme" there's a letter for you" I heard my mom's voice. "Coming Mama" I called back softly like she was right next to me instead of downstairs. I ran down the stairs. It only took a few seconds, I wasn't as fast as a full vampire but I was still pretty fast. she handed me the letter. I took it upstairs to read. The envelope was heavy parchment there was some kind of coat of arms or something: a lion an eagle a badger and a snake all surrounding a large letter H. I opened it and unfolded it. The letter was on heavy parchment too. As I read my mouth dropped open. "Guys come here" I yelled. In 2 seconds my family was there. A few seconds later Jake arrived. "Nessie what's wrong?" asked my grandpa. "Read this" I said handing him the letter. He read it out aloud. Dear Ms. Cullen we are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.

Term begins 1 September we await your owl by no later then 31 July.

Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress as he finished reading there was complete silence. "Emmett is this a practical joke" I finally asked. "No I had nothing to do with it" he replied. I looked at my dad. "he's telling the truth" He assured me. Not knowing what to say I looked down at the letter. "Here's the supply list" I said "And there's something else here. It was a note handwritten in thin slanting writing: Dear Ms. Cullen, As you are muggle born I will be arriving at your house at 5:00 tomorrow evening to explain to you and your family. "So I'm a witch?" I asked. "We'll find out what this is all about tomorrow said my mom. They all left and I decided to call Carmen. I like Carmen a lot. She was the 1st one to believe my story when they came to witness to the Volturi 4 years ago. She answered. "Carmen?" I said. "Renesme is that you?" she asked. "Yeah you'll never believe what happened to me!" I told her the whole story. "Wow" she breathed. "Yeah and listen to the address Renesme Carlie Cullen room at the end of the second floor hallway mansion in the woods Forks, Washington. "Wow" she said again "Call me and tell me what Dumbledore says. "Kay bye" I said. "Bye Nessie" she replied. That night I was having trouble falling asleep, so I put on a cd of my dads songs. The soft familiar toons soothed me to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 the letter

Disclaimer: there are many things I don't own harry potter and twilight are two of them.2. The letter

I woke early. I went downstairs. Everyone was in the main room. " Good morning" I said. "Morning Nessie" they replied. At ten Jacob arrived. For the rest of the day we just sort of sat and talked. My dad played chess with Alice. At exactly 5.00pm there was a knock on the door. I grabbed Jake's hand. Carlisle went to answer it, and led a tall man with long white hair and beard over to us. He had twinkling blue eyes with half moon glasses and a long crooked nose. He introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore. "I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Renesme, and Jacob Black. He said gesturing to each of us. "A letter was sent to this address yesterday regarding Hogwarts I trust it arrived?" said Dumbledore. I held it up. "Good" he said. "Where is Hogwarts anyway?" asked my mom. "England" said Dumbledore. We all stared at him. "England?!" said Jacob. "Yes England" said Dumbledore. He explained A lot of other stuff than left. "He wants me to send my four year old to England!?" said my mom. "Well he thinks I'm eleven mama" I reminded her. I called Carmen and told her everything.

~ one week later~

It was decided, I was going to Hogwarts. Jacob was taking us to the airport today. My family would accompany me to England and come back later. When we got to the air port, I hugged Jacob. "I'll miss you Jake" I said. I'll miss you to Nessie" he said. But I'll write and I'll be home at Christmas and Easter" I said. The plane ride was long, but we were in first class so there were little TVs in the back of the seats and I also read and slept. We arrived in London and went looking for the Leaky Caldron on the street that Dumbledore said. "There" I said. "I don't see any thing said Jasper. "Me either" said my mom. "Dumbledore said only wizards could see it" I remembered suddenly. I led them into it. We walked through it into a little yard. "He said you had to tap a certain brick with a wand" I said. "We don't have wands" Emmett pointed out. We got the barman to help us. An archway opened before us. "Wow" I said. We went through it. We went to the wand shop first. An old man had me try wands. "Oak and dragon heartstring & inches" He said "Give it a wave" I waved it nothing happened. He took it. "Elm and phoenix feather 12 inches" He handed it to me. Nothing happened with that one either. "birch and unicorn hair 9 inches" I felt warmth at my fingertips and sparks flew through the air. Mr. Ollivander applauded. We left that shop and went to the rest of them. I got a black owl and sent a letter to Hogwarts to tell them I was coming. I decided to call her Black Velvet. We were staying at the Leaky Caldron until term started in a week. The last night we stayed there I was downstairs and I heard two people arguing. They were arguing about whether or not to tell a boy named Harry Potter that Sirius Black ( An escaped killer I'd seen a poster of in Diagon Alley) had escaped to come after him. I saw a bow outside of the door to the room the voices were coming from. He had black hair green eyes with round glasses and a lightning scar. I knew this was harry Potter because some other guests had told us about him. Apparently he was famous. I went back upstairs and told my family what I'd heard, and then I went to bed.

Review or I'll kidnap Renesme and tell Jacob you did it just kidding but seriously review 


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Here's something you never would have guessed; I don't own twilight or harry potter. Morgan is actually my mom's friend's granddaughter.**

**3. Hogwarts**

The next day we went to Kings Cross station. "Dumbledore said we walk through the barrier," I said. We all went through together. All around us were people in billowing black cloaks. They had owls, and cats, and toads. There was a sign overhead that said platform 9 ¾, Hogwarts Express. A gleaming scarlet steam engine sat on the rails.

I said good bye to my family and hugged and kissed everyone. Then I boarded the train. I went to a carriage in the back. It was the only one that was not full.

That Harry Potter boy was in it along with a girl with bushy brown hair and a boy with red hair and freckles. They all three looked about 13. There was also a sleeping man with shabby clothes and a blond girl who looked about my age (or the age I was pretending to be anyway).

"Hi, my name is Renesmee Cullen," I said.

"I'm Harry Potter," said Harry.

"I know," I replied.

"Figures," he muttered.

"Ron Weasley," said the red-haired boy offering his hand which I shook.

"Hermione Granger," said the bushy-haired girl, "pleased to meet you"

"You too," I answered.

"And I'm Morgan Browning," said the blond-haired girl.

I sat down. After awhile a woman came by with a lunch-cart. There was candy like Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and Bloodsuckers**.** **(A.N. I know those are in Hogsmeade but I want Nessie to see them)** I bought some of everything but a lot of Bloodsuckers.

When I came back in Ron said, "Ewe, why did you buy Bloodsuckers?"

I just shrugged and smiled. I mean, I could hardly tell him it was because I was half-vampire. After a couple hours the train slowed down and all the lights turned off.

"Why are we stopping?" said Hermione, "We can't be there yet. I'm going up front to check with the driver." When she opened the door, she crashed into somebody.

"Hermione?"

"Ginny?" Another boy came in too. There was noise as they kept trying to sit down and ended up sitting on people.

Then suddenly a hoarse voice spoke, "Quiet." The man, Professor Lupin according to his case, had woken up.

"I'm going to speak with the driver" he said, but before he could move the door creaked open.

It grew colder in the carriage. A tall hooded figure entered and drew a deep rattling breath. I saw a dead scabby hand before it was thrust under its cloak.

Suddenly I was remembering that day four years ago, with the Volturi. The black hooded figures coming towards us. How I begged Aro not to hurt my family.

Professor Lupin pulled out his wand and spoke to the dementor "None of us his hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Now go!

It didn't leave so he pointed his wand at it and muttered to low for the humans to hear, "Expecto Patronum" Some silvery stuff shot out of his wand and the dementor turned and left.

The lights came back on and I blinked. Harry was lying on the floor. He had fainted. He woke up then and looked around.

"Who was screaming? I heard someone screaming," he asked.

"No one was screaming, Harry" said Hermione looking worried.

"What was that thing?" he asked.

"It was a dementor. One of the guards of the wizard prison Azkaban" answered Professor Lupin. He gave us all chocolate, which supposedly helped after dementor encounters, then went to talk with the driver.

I bit into my chocolate and to my surprise felt warmth spreading over me. Well that just further proves what I always say: chocolate makes everything better.

After a little bit we finally arrived at our destination and got off the train.

I heard a voice calling, "Firs' years, Firs' years, this way."

The voice belonged to a giant man; he was bigger than my uncle Emmett! He led us to some boats and told us to get in four to a boat. He took up an entire boat by himself.

I shared my boat with Morgan Browning and two boys who introduced themselves as Dennis Creevy and Anthony Adams. After awhile a huge castle came into view and everyone gasped.

Dennis stood up to get a closer look and fell out of the boat. Morgan and I gasped and Anthony laughed a rather mean laugh. Suddenly a giant tentacle pushed him back into the boat where he sat shivering.

We got out of the boat and walked up to the castle. Dennis was now wearing the big man's coat. The giant man knocked on the door and a woman with her hair in a bun opened it. She led us into a small room and told us to wait there.

After a few minutes she came back and led us into a huge room where all the other students and teachers were. She led us down the aisle and stopped in front of a stool with an old sorcerer's hat on it.

Everyone in the hall fell silent as if waiting for something; then suddenly a rip near the hats brim opened and it began to sing: (1)

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your tops hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw

If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And you won't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!!

After the hat had finished singing, everyone burst into applause. Then Professor McGonagall took out a roll of paper and started calling names.

"Adams, Anthony" The boy from my boat who had laughed when Dennis fell in the lake walked up and sat down on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

Almost instantly it shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!" The table second from the right cheered and applauded as he went to it.

"Boatman, Edward" Hey, like daddy's name.

Not as quickly as with Anthony but still pretty quickly the hat called out, "RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left exploded with applause.

"Browning, Morgan" Morgan, who was next to me in line started to go up there.

"Good luck" I whispered. She nodded. She went up and sat down on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" called the hat and the table on the far left clapped.

"Collins Rose" A really tiny little girl got up. She was pale with pink cheeks, curly blond hair, and bright blue eyes. She was really pretty. She looked like a porcelain doll. (2) The hat took longer with her.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The table on the far right clapped and cheered.

"Creevy, Dennis" Dennis got up still shivering in the big man's coat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Dennis stumbled over to sit next to a boy who looked like him except maybe a year older.

"Cullen, Renesmee" I took a deep breath and walked towards the hat. I sat down on the stool.

"Hmm" said a voice in my ear. "Difficult, Excellent mind, plenty of bravery as well. Now where to put you?" I held my breath.

"Hmm, I think it better be GRYFFINDOR!" I heard the hat shout the last word to the whole Great Hall. I hurried over to sit next to Morgan at the Gryffindor table. The last person to be called was Zabel, Cora who went to Ravenclaw.

After Cora sat down, the head master got up. "Welcome!"  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast...  
As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." I shuddered.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Invisibility Cloaks." His eyes flashed in the direction of Harry and his friends.

"It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors." I shuddered again.  
"On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was some lukewarm applause at this. Only the students who had been in his carriage, including me, clapped hard.  
"As to our second new appointment, well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties." The applause after this announcement was loud especially at my table.

"Well, I think that is everything of importance. Let the feast begin!"

Suddenly food appeared on the table. Both Morgan and I gasped in amazement. There was every kind of food. I prefer blood to human food, but still… I piled my plate with some of almost everything. Whoever made it was an excellent cook.

After everyone had finished eating the food disappeared and desserts appeared. I got some of all of those. After the desserts too had disappeared the headmaster stood up again and announced it was time for bed. There was a great scraping of chairs as all the students got up.

"First years follow me" shouted a boy at our table. He led us up several staircases and stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" she asked. I jumped in surprise, though I suppose with everything that had happened recently I shouldn't have been surprised.

"Fortuna Major" said the boy. She nodded and swung open to reveal a hole which we all climbed through. Morgan and I went up to a dorm marked 1st year girls. Besides Morgan and I there were three other girls in the dorm. Their names were Emerald, Isabel, and Anaxandria.(3) Emerald was short with green eyes and short black hair, Isabel was average height with long dirty blond hair and hazel eyes, and Anaxandria was average height with long curly red hair and blue eyes. My Luggage was on my bed along with Black Velvet in her cage. I let her out to go hunting then changed into my pajamas and fell into bed.

"Night Morgan" I said sleepily.

"Goodnight" I heard her answer as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Notes: **

**1. I used the song from The Sorcerer's Stone as Harry did not hear the song in third year. **

**2. Rose is going to be an important character later on. Anyone who can guess what is different about her from the other students gets a virtual kitten. **

**3. Anaxandria is the name of the main character of the book 'Goddess of Yesterday' She is not that Anaxandria although she does look like her. **

**Please Review. This is the longest chapter I have done for this story and the second longest chapter I have ever done for any story. ( the first is the 1st chapter of Half -bloods at Wal-mart because it has a big list) Doesn't that deserve a review?**


End file.
